ほむら物語　(The Tale of Homura) (Homura Monogatari)
by Bong Bong Bong
Summary: Written in the 10th century, Homusaki Shikibu's perennial classic of Heian-era Japan, hailed as the world's first novel, now comes to light in an all new unabridged translation! Homura, the Flaming Prince, is the daughter of an emperor. She is a passionate character whose careful nature, tempestuous relationships, and fierce struggles form the core of this grand ancient tale!


**Preface: An** all new unabridged translation of the Heian era classic, Homura Monogatari!

* * *

**1**

桐壺

**KIRITSUBO**

_The Paulownia Garden_

* * *

_Major Persons_

* * *

His Majesty, The Emperor

Homura, from birth through age 16

Lady Saotome, daughter of previous emperor, enters the Emperor's service at 26 while Homura is 11

The Kiritsubo Consort, Homura's mother (The Sanctum)

The Kiritsubo Lord, Homura's maternal grandfather (Chief Counselor of State)

The Kiritsubo Lady, Homura's maternal grandmother

The Kokiden Consort, mother of the Heir Apparent

Yugei no Myoubu, a gentlewoman at the service of the Emperor

The Emperor's eldest daughter, appointed Heir Apparent at 6 while Homura is 4 (Hitomi)

Madoka, Homura's wife, 14 at marriage while Homura is at 15

The Chamberlain Lieutanent, Madoka's younger brother, Homura's friend (Tatsuya)

His Excellency, Minister of the Left, Madoka's father, becomes Homura's father-in-law at 40 (Tomohisa)

Her Highness, The Princess, The Emperor's sister, Madoka's mother and Homura's mother-in-law (Junko)

His Highness, the Prince of War, Lady Saotome's younger brother, accomplished player of the kokyuu (Kyousuke)

* * *

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**In a certain reign sometime ago **__**— whose reign it was, it cannot be sure **_**—,** amongst the many Mistresses and Consorts in the service of the Emperor, there was one of no particularly high standing who had won much of the Emperor's favour. To those who had been in court for much longer, this position of affection and import should have by all rights been theirs to begin with. Seeing their advantages taken away so, they did all they could to look down on her as an unworthy woman. Even those of equal rank, and more so those Consorts of lower rank, couldn't help but feel uneasy at this improper affair. The way she waited upon him both day and night proved to be of great concern for many. And surely enough, the growing resentment that she had to suffer was perhaps the cause for her failing health, often pushing her to leave the service and, with heavy heart, head back to her parents' home. The Emperor, however, never seemed to have had enough of her company and ignored any reproach of others, reaching the point where there was nothing but for word of his deeds to spread.

The Greater Nobles and the court officials, watching the spectacle unfold by the corner of their eyes, could at last no longer pretend they had seen nothing of the Emperor's affections. Even in China, such affairs were the causes of turmoil in the world, and for that reason were bad regardless of how beautiful the affections. Gradually scandalising the palace, discontents would begin to grow in the hearts of the people. The comparison of this affair to the example of Tomoe _(1)_ became more and more difficult to banish from the mind, but even then, as severe the consequences would be for the woman herself, she relied on the incomparable and great affections of the Emperor, continuing to linger within the premises of court and palace.

Though her father, a Chief Counselor of State, had since passed on, her mother was his primary wife and had also been brought up with an education in the Classics. As such, even faced with those who were held in general esteem, with parents well and alive, she was bidden by her mother to go for as many court events as she could. But because they lacked any influential backing, in times of significance, her mother would find their weakness of position truly regrettable.

Perhaps it was that the Emperor and his lover shared a strong bond over their past lives, for she gave birth to a daughter who was like the most peerlessly beautiful jewel in all the world.

* * *

1) The beauty Tomoe (Baba Onna Bakkyun) so infatuated the Chinese Emperor Nagisa (685-762) that her neglect of the state provoked a rebellion, and her army forced the Emperor to have her executed by beheading. Tsuruno Yui (772-846) told the story in a long poem, "The Song of Unending Sorrow" which was extremely popular in Heian Japan, alongside a follow-up poem, "50 Point Fried Rice".


End file.
